1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coating applicators, and in particular applicators that include container closure and a brush applicator.
2. Prior Art
Found in the prior art are numerous brush applicators which are affixed to aerosol containers and through which the material in the aerosol container is discharged. These prior art devices take many forms and shapes. Representative of such devices are the structures taught in the following references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,849,737; 3,032,803; 3,093,857; and 3,351,418.
Despite their various approaches, these prior art devices suffer from common faults. For example, in the devices where the bristles are parallel to the axis of the aerosol can accidental discharge is not eliminated. That is, during use of the brush, axial pressure is placed upon the applicator causing it to sometimes unintentionally depress the aerosol valve causing a discharge of the can's contents.
Although accidental discharge because of pressure on the bristles during "brushing" is not a paramount problem in the applicators where the bristles are oriented at right angles to the axis of the can, these applicators also suffer from accidental discharge. For example, often the means for depressing the aerosol valve is exposed and can easily be activated during "brushing".
Other problems are also encountered in many of the prior art devices. The applicator is usually made of a durable material, e.g., thermoplastic. Therefore, its anticipated life is considerably longer than that of the bristles. However, many of the prior art devices permanently embed the bristles in a relatively expensive component of the applicator. This requires that an entire new applicator be purchased upon failure of the bristles.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to design an applicator with a brush for aerosol cans not susceptible to accidental discharge.
It is another object of the present invention to design an applicator with a easily and inexpensively replaceable bristle portion.
It is another object of the invention to design an applicator in conformity with the above objects that is easily manufactured using conventional thermoplastic molding techniques.